degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Clark
Daniel Allen Clark, born October 14, 1985 in Chicago, Illinois, is a Canadian-American actor best known for his role as Sean Cameron on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Daniel's acting credits include roles on Eerie: Indiana, Goosebumps, I was a Sixth Grade Alien, The City, Earth: Final Conflict, ER and Darcy's Wild Life. He also played Steve Rendazo in the movie Juno. Daniel has been nominated for several Young Artist Awards as part of Degrassi's ensemble cast; they won the award in 2002. Daniel has also been in the Disney Channel Movie, Model Behavior. He is the older brother of Robert Clark who starred in the series The Zack Files with Jake Epstein and Michael Seater. Daniel Clark also made a guest appearance in one of the episodes. He worked in Miami, Florida as the Associate Producer at Fusion. As of 2016, he resides in Toronto, Canada and works for Dissent Media Corp., a production company. Trivia *Daniel is a Libra. * He has the same last name as Degrassi stars Annie Clark and Chelsea Clark, though they aren't related. *He is one of the two actors to have been born in the United States, the other being Mazin Elsadig, who was also born in Illinois and one of four actors to not be born in Canada. *He originally was the oldest male cast member in the main cast of Degrassi: The Next Generation from Seasons 1-4, being born in 1985, until Mike Lobel, who plays as Jay Hogart, joins the main cast in Season 5, being born in 1984, making Daniel the second oldest male cast member in the series. At the time, he was the third oldest overall after Lobel and Andrea Lewis. *He was Miriam McDonald's first kiss. *He and Stacey Farber auditioned for the roles of Bleeker and Juno respectively in the 2007 film Juno. While they weren't cast, he went on to secure another role in the film. *Prior to starring in Degrassi, he and Jake Epstein worked together in The Zack Files episode "But I'm Too Young to Be My Dad". *He worked with Ryan Cooley and Lauren Collins in both Degrassi and I Was a Sixth Grade Alien. *He is the first person with the last name Clark to star in the Degrassi Franchise. The other two are Annie Clark and Chelsea Clark. Gallery 007JNO_Daniel_Clark_003.jpg 180px-DanielClark.jpg 6865591_tml.jpg daniel-clark-20060723-146870.jpg Miriam_and_daniel.jpg daniel clark sun.jpg daniel clark sushi.jpg daniel clark thumb up.jpg Iwasasithgradealiendanielclarkryancooley.jpg tumblr_l96zq1DN6U1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l89fmlU9391qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_le66rtNerY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_le67owbfUy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8lixpx3n31qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_lbh5gslsdZ1qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_les6fqPHYO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_les6d6fVrf1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lfk24wnlDt1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ldwn79GQ0P1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldwn8lvd4j1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldwn5otRWC1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldwn4h7Hen1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lef5ijjYxu1qd037ao1 500.jpg Tumblr lcmrpxHRkT1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg daniel_clark_1253415823.jpg thumbnailCAYHH19I.jpg thumbnailCA942G8S.jpg thumbnailCAKROLA4.jpg Tumblr ld2sixr8eT1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lgopb5Qn3H1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpt92bhz21qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpt6aFHFA1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpst5y9bh1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lfpsrvOl6w1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr leh4r3Bdja1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldid9iKWOD1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldicxzX2xF1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldeo1v2VzE1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldenbgRFTf1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lden9hSnDr1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr ldemw63iPO1qeegx8o1 500.png tumblr_lfwi6oWEnz1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgzn5vExHa1qcc6hgo1_100.jpg danielc.jpg juno.jpg tumblr_llxjif32eG1qhao2yo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljgcasMyjC1qc585qo1_500.jpg Images1234567890.jpg Caroline smack.png tumblr_ltshukrEMK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxcetoAOYb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l77rrpLLZI1qc8lhko1_400.jpg tumblr_m081jiHKPh1qct0ifo1_400.jpg act20.jpg Daniel Clark_bamproductions.jpg Daniel with the ThisISAmerica team.jpg Daniel_Fusion studio.jpg 924001_780042098693654_328753944_n.jpg 10311187_245684752300143_12042771_n.jpg 10349721_1421602638108011_709600097_n.jpg 10354405_264343683753047_1438859967_n.jpg 10832288_321820454693457_1562332253_n.jpg 10561047_1499198716964619_1504869741_n.jpg hfhfhfhf.png dssfsfsfs.png grid-cell-15173-1429130688-11.jpg Tumblr lnwc2hNdIg1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Shane and Daniel.jpg GettyImages-483086278-1438864776.jpg 10326647_872858406136495_1507477814_n.jpg CLsI lDW8AA8ge9.jpg CLryFEAUsAAGERD.jpg 11380265_154582204874541_1547759393_n.jpg 2176344100087978068cLSxjN ph.jpg L-21.jpg 11899458_900064543376133_1762369063_n(1).jpg Iwassixthgrade33 rc&dc.jpg Ryancooley&danielclark.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi: TNG cast